


Hexside Incident #3421

by catgrrrl



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hexside Academy of Magic and Demonics, Kinda?, Pre-Canon, Young Eda Clawthorne, Young Eda Clawthorne and Lilith Clawthorne, it is at this point in time bc we dont know anything about odalia blight, odalia and eda have verrrrry slight chemistry, perry porter (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgrrrl/pseuds/catgrrrl
Summary: "At 1200 hours, Edalyn Clawthorne raised an army of abominations to start a food fight in the cafeteria after her sister Lilith's lunch money was stolen. The abominations then gained sentience and revolted against Edalyn, forming into one giant abomination. Edalyn, Lilith, and the thief had to form an unlikely alliance to stop the giant abomination from destroying Hexside." - Eda's permanent record, as shown in Season 1 Episode 9
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Odalia Blight/Eda Clawthorne
Kudos: 24





	Hexside Incident #3421

A collective groan rumbled through the cafeteria of the Hexside School of Magic and Demonics as Eda Clawthorne, standing high and proud on a lunch table, raised an army of abominations.

"Okay, twerps." Eda shouted, punctuated by the gurgles of newly formed abominations, "which one of you took Lilly's lunch money? Like I get it, okay. I know she's kinda nerdy and easy to pick on-"

"Edalyn!" Lilith protested, turning a deeper shade of red.

Eda shot her a glare. "I know she's easy to pick on, but only I'm allowed to steal from her. So, you better fess up or things are gonna get slimy for you." The abominations had finished rising and were hulking through the cafeteria, positioning themselves at each table. The Hexside students, used to Eda's shenanigans by now, shook their heads and chuckled among themselves.

“Edalyn, get down from there!” Lilith continued to moan.

No, Lilly.” Eda pointed a heroic hand at her sister. “I will avenge your honour.” She took an accusatory glance over the assembly of students who had really just wanted to eat their lunch in peace. Most of them meant nothing to Eda, just unfortunate kids taken in by the allure of conformity and covens. But a few she took notice of. A small but friendly kid named Perry Porter, a guy who Eda knew from the potions track called Morton, a snotty rich kid called Alador, a strange girl in the beast-keeping track called Roselle, a nerdy dude called Steve, and Eda’s archrival: Odalia. That jerk was always trying to mess with the Clawthorne sisters. At that moment, she was sitting with her clique, a group of girls from the rich side of Bonesborough. They were giggling about something. Eda crossed her arms. “Well. If no one wants to confess, there is only one way to finish this.” She took a deep breath before shouting, “Abominations, food fight!”

Silence fell as an abomination at the back, left-hand side of the cafeteria took a handful of Perry Porter’s lunch and launched it across the room. This would have been comical, funny even, if not for the fact that Perry was eating soup. As the bowl sailed to shatter against the wall, soupy chunks splattered in its wake. Before Eda herself could assess the damage, Lilith tackled her off the table to avoid a slab of unidentifiable meat jiggling through the air towards her. 

“Titans, Edalyn!” Lilith exclaimed, “what have you done?” Eda didn’t have time to respond as they ducked for cover under a lunch table. They watched, Lilith in horror and Eda in pride, as food was lobbed through the air by students and abominations alike. As Eda broke free of Lilith’s grasp on her arm to join in the fun, Odalia darted past her only to be blocked by an abomination in front of the doorway. Something deep blue flashed in her pocket. A wallet bedazzled with a sequined raven. Lilith’s wallet. 

“Odalia stole Lilly’s lunch money!” Eda bellowed, grabbing a cupcake off a nearby table and smushing it into Odalia’s hair. 

“Why would I steal from a commoner like her?” Odalia whipped around and demanded.

“Because you’re a bully and a jerk.” Eda snatched the wallet out of Odalia’s pocket and waved it in her face.

Something almost like guilt flickered in Odalia’s expression for a moment. Then she regained her composure, lifted her hand, and traced a spell circle. “And you’re toast.” She smirked. The sandwich bread on the counters behind her rose into the air and aimed themselves towards Eda.

“That’s not even funny! The bread’s untoasted!” Eda shrieked, shielding herself with a nearby discarded plate.

“Um, Edalyn?” Lilith’s voice wobbled, distracting from the ongoing fight. Both Eda and Odalia stopped and stared at where Lilith was pointing. In the doorway, a huge blob of purple abomination goo was gurgling and pulsing. The three looked around for an explanation, but all the other students had left during the argument, trailing off to wash up and head to their respective lessons.

“Abomination, cower!” Eda commanded, raising and lowering her arms. The goo just continued to pulse. It was building itself larger and larger until it was tall and towering over the three girls. Once fully formed, the abomination groaned and lurched towards them. 

“I have no masters,” It gurgled.

Eda, Lilith, and Odalia screamed and scattered, racing to find shelter from the sentient monstrosity. Eda vaulted over the food counter, placing a large bowl on her head for extra protection. Lilith skidded to safety under a lunch table. But Odalia ran into a dead end at the front of the room. The abomination regarded her blankly as she cowered, then lifted her up and stuck her against the wall. 

“Help!” She cried, kicking her legs and struggling free herself.

Lilith and Eda peeked over their shelters, first at Odalia, then at each other.

“Good riddance.” Eda snorted.

“Edalyn!” Lilith chided.

“Fine.” Eda rolled her eyes and took the bowl from her head. “You have served me well.” She said solemnly and threw it at the wall furthest from Odalia. It banged and bounced against the stone then clattered on the floor as it landed. The abomination turned its head and staggered towards the source of the sound.

“Seems like sentience didn’t grant it intelligence.” Lilith muttered. Eda laughed.

The sisters darted forward, armed with kitchen utensils. Lilith sliced Odalia off the wall with a steak knife, leading the very disgruntled girl to fall smack into a widely smirking Eda. 

“I hate you.” Odalia muttered against Eda’s shoulder.

“I know.” Eda chuckled.

“I hate to interrupt your moment,” said Lilith, “But we should probably deal with the abomination before it destroys the school.”

Eda and Odalia broke away from each other, muttering in agreement. Lilith and Eda brandished their silverware weapons and Odalia kept her hands ready for magic.

“You can’t take all of us!” Bellowed Eda, as they charged the abomination. The three schoolgirls shouted battle cries, Odalia conjuring and hurling fireballs, Lilith throwing forks and knives and spoons, and Eda blasting magic in between chucking crockery. Finally exhausted, the great abomination lurched and fell to its goopy knees before its opponents. It released one last garbled groan before it heaved, bubbled, and exploded, splattering abomination goo all over the already food-covered cafeteria.

Eda and Lilith shrieked in triumph and hugged each other, as Odalia picked sludge off her uniform. A voice cut through the air, bringing their celebrations to an abrupt halt.

“Whose fault is this?” Principal Bump was gazing in abject horror at the state of his school’s cafeteria.

Lilith and Odalia pointed at Eda.

Bump sighed. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm watching season 1 for the third time (I need to fill the void while waiting for season 2. I have consumed an ungodly amount of fan content) and I decided to pause and read the pages from Eda's permanent record shown in episode 9 and I loved this idea!
> 
> Fun fact! The students I mention by name are all adults who are mentioned by name in the series (except technically Alador and Odalia, who iirc we were told their names in Dana's Reddit AMA). I'm pretty disappointed I didn't get to mention Willow's dads, but we don't know their names yet.
> 
> Anyways, this was fun to write and I hope it was fun to read!


End file.
